heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Walt Disney Pictures "Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie" Cast: *Alf as Himself *Woody Woodpecker as Himself *Louie and Cecilia as Themselvses *Madeline as Herself *Stephine as Herself *Baby Kermit as Himself *Baby Piggy as Herself *Baby Gonzo as Himself *Big Bird as Himself *Elmo and Zoe as Themselvses *Snuffy as Himself *Grover as Himself *Snuffy as Himself *Count Von Count as Himself *Erine and Bert as Themselvses *Fozzie Bear *Tiger * Courage * Manny (Ice Age) * Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Fievel *Horton * Yakko Wakko and Dot as Themselves * Sabrina as Herself * Salem as Himself * Garfield as Himself * Clifford as Himself * Max Taylor as Himself * Zoe Drake as Herself * Fern as Herself * Tammy as Herself * Mr. Ray as Himself * Lady Kluck as Herself * Roger Rabbit as Himself * Jessica as Herself * Pongo as Himself * Peridta as Herself * the Puppies as Themselve * Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Donald Duck as Themselves * Woody as Himself * Jessie as Herself * Buzz Lightyear as Himself * Robin Hood as Himself *Princess Eilonwy *Rafiki as Himself * Nick Wilde * Kion (The Lion Guard) * Woody as Himself * Jessie as Herself * Buzz Lightyear as Himself * Robin Hood as Himself * Aladdin as Himself * Jasmine as Herself * Abu as Himself * Carpet as Itself * the Cave of Wonders as Itself * Genie as Himself * Jafar as Himself * Iago as Himself * Sis as Herself *Phineas and Ferb as Themselvses *Candace Flynn *Stacy Hirano *Star Butterfly (The Star vs Forces of Evil) *Charlene Doofennshmirtz as Herself *Vanessa Doofennshmirtz as Herself *Bongo and Lambert *Jafar as Himself *Iago as Himself *Sis as Herself *Fireside Girls as Themselvses *Dumbo *Anna (Frozen) *Huey, Duey and Louie - *Aladdin as Himself *Jasmine as Herself *Abu as Himself *Carpet as Itself *the Cave of Wonders as Itself *Genie as Himself *Rabbit *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Winnie the Pooh - *Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Tigger - *Toy Bull as Itself *Casey Junior as Himself *Casey Junior Circus Coaches, Boxcar, Flatcar and Caboose as Themselves *J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Ratty (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Scrooge McDuck as Himself *Wendy Darling as Herself *Stitch as Himself * Crows (Dumbo) * Pocahontas *Roger Rabbit as Himself *Jessica as Herself *Pongo as Himself *Peridta as Herself *the Puppies as Themselve *Jaq *Gus * * *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman * * *Slimer as Himself *The Powerpuff Girls *Brainy Smurf *Hefty Smurf *Papa Smurf *Magilla Gorilla *Hokey Wolf *Huckleberry Hound *Wally Gator *Top Cat *Benny the Ball *Choo-Choo *Brain *Fancy-Fancy and Spook * Huckleberry Hound * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Scooby Doo *Quick Draw McGraw *Jetlag and Disney Girls and Fairies as Themselves *Chicken, Turkey and Duck as Themselves *Nina as Herself *Willie the Whale Float Parade as Himself *Thomas the Tank Engine Float Parade *Annie and Clarabel, Hector, and Breakvan Toad Float Parade *75 Golden Camels *53 Purple Peacocks *Exotic-Type Mammals *95 White Persian Monkeys *Jungle Patrol * Aline as Herself * Alisa as Herself * Buzz as Himself * Cara as Herself * Caroline as Herself * Claudio as Himself * David as Himself * Emily as Herself * Eric as Himself * Estuardo as Himself * Frances as Herself * Francesco as Himself * Garrett as Himself * Jared as Himself * Jessica/Jessie as Herself * Kaleigh as Herself * Keiko as Herself * Kenny as Himself * Kortney as Herself * Kyle as Himself * Lynese as Herself * Matt as Himself * Maya as Herself * Mike as Himself * Nick as Himself * Noreen as Herself * Pablo as Himself * Rachel as Herself * Ray as Himself * Shing-Ying as Herself * Taylor as Herself * Zoe as Herself * Howie as Himself * Peter Griffin as Himself * the Teletubbies as Themselves Scene: # Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie and Disney Sing Along Songs Promo # Start Pragom/Walt Disney Studios Showcase Opening # Welcome To Walt Disney Lowes Theater Disney & Dr. Seuss Sesame Street Muppets Cartoon Characters "Don't Forget the Watch Movie" # Opening Credits ("Cartoon All Star") Pick Up Cartoon All Star House and Breakfast # Giant Bus Locomotive "The Wheels on the Train Bus" Road # Isis Alice Costume Disney Jenna Misty Pokemon Costume Julian Belle Costume The Great Fondoo Magic Soda Magic Elephant Justin Big Boy Dumbo # "You Can Fly You Can Fly You Can Fly" Sky Giant Plane Gypsy Circus Bus Pull Marahute and Elliot and Dumbo (Finnish Hebrew and German) # Welcome To The Canda Giant Land Park "Zip A Doo Dah" 100 Cartoon All Star London New York Mix City Giant Road # "We Got Side You Can Dee / I Wan'na Be Like You" Landon New York Mix City Theme Park House Motel # Ginger Hirano Frog Nose Bathroom / Clock Sequence Children Bedroom # Bedtime / "Pink Elephants Colourful Mammal On Parade" Giant Children Bedroom Planets (English Japanese French and Spanish) # Morning Jim Crow and his Brothers Brother and Sister Birde Giant Children Bedroom "Good Morning" All Change Closet # "Brush Brush Bee" Giant Bathroom # House Motel Perry the Playthpus as Pluto and Pluto as Perry the Playthpus Backyard Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild Bathroom # The Circus Clown Gang Eat Lunch Cafeteria "The Clown Songs" (Eu Portuguese) # "This A Wonderful Always To Say GO" London New York Mix City 1 # "So This Is Love" London New York Mix City 2 # "Big Bird's March" The Animal Song London and New York Mix City Giant Road (Japanese) # Mission Wild Animals Solider London New York Mix City Giant Road # Casey Jones Junior the Circus Train "Casey Junior" Giant Railroad Track Giant Hill Giant Long Train Bridge (English) # Setting the Giant Big Top "Heigh HO" and "Songs of the Roustabouts" # "Hail to the 55 Princess" & "Prince Charming Ali" & Circus Parade and March of Cards London New York Mix City Giant Road Ronno Arrives # Bowser Koopa Kill Anothy J Death Pride Rock Beach Ocean # "We All Together / The Naked Mole Rap" The Mouse Gang Eat Cheese Suausage Ham and Salami Deil Land (Danish) # Jafar Switch Girl Candace Flynn as Kim Possible and Kim Possible as Candace Flynn Girl Test # Tinker Bell and London New York Mix City "Winter Wonderland" Adventure Fantasy Toontown Store # Elephant Justin Big Boy Timothy Q. Mouse and Friends Mice Max Scooby Doo The Chipmunks & the Chippettes Seventh Dwarfs Giant Children Zoo Ronno # Isabella Jill Isis Alice Costume Kim as Candace Flynn Auditorium Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" # "Love Makes the World Go Round" Girl Dance Gym Party Brer Fox Starlight Glimmer Pegasus Jane Jetsons Pinata (Polish) # Mr. Pizza Duck Pizza Party "Pizza Pie Song" Gym Party # Fire Alarm Dragon Allowed Gym Party Outside Fire Firgther Clown Three Fire Truck and Three Helicopter # Pyramid of 96 Girls "Street of Gold" Giant Big Top Tent (Finnish) # The Cave of Wonders & Indiana Jones Giant Big Top Tent Break Crashing Down Fall (French) # Casey Junior & the Gypsy Circus Train Train Ride Giant Railroad Track Giant Bridge 96 Girls Hospital (English) # Dark Outside Wild Animal Noisy London New York Mix City Giant Road Pool Beach Ocean (Spanish) # Hospital 96 Girls Dentest Doctor and Nurise Villains "Grim, Grinning Ghosts" Hospital French # "Frosty the Snowman Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" Big Bird Sara Murphy's People and Animal Justin Big Boy Elephant #Monster Gang London New York Mix City Brooklyn Bridge Truck Pull Subway Train Chase # Helping Working Elephant Fix Giant Big Top Tent # Playground Garfilled and Si and Am "The Siamese Cat Songs" and "What a Shame" (Greek and English) # Casey Jr. and the Gypsy Circus Train Dumbo Jumbo Flying Elephant and the Fairies Wheels "A Whole New World" and "Someday My Prince Will Come" # "Prince Charming Ali" (Reprise) # "Perry the Doggie" Rainbow Colorful Screencaps Checkerd White and Black Screencaps # Kim and Candace Flynn Change Girls and Perry the Playthpus and Pluto Change Dog Ronno's Defeat # "Tomorrow" and "Beauty and the Beast" Finale Giant Road # Giant Special Olympics Dumbo's Triumph Alice Chase "Sing" & Happy End in Arabian # End Credits Black Screencaps on Genie Exit Music Jose Carocia The Lyons Group # Seven Dwarfs Theather and Walt Disney Studio Showcase Closing # Ronald McDonald Children's Charities # Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D and Alvin and the Chipmunks Halloween and Christmas Promo Gallery: Gordon_Shumway_004.jpg|ALF as Himself Louie_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg|Louie and Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Eric Rollins as Danny.jpg|Eric as Himself Emily P. Marshall as Emily.jpg|Emily as Herself David in ZOOM.jpg Claudio in ZOOM.jpg Caroline6.jpg|Carol Cara as Alicia.jpg Buzz in ZOOM.jpg Alisa Besher 3.png|Alisa as Herself Alinepic2.jpg|Aline as Herself Howie.jpg|Howie as Himself Tim.jpg|Tim as Himself Kellypic1.jpg|Kelly as Herself Baby Kermit.jpg|Baby Kermit as Himself Baby_Piggy_(from_Muppet_Babies)_as_Angelica_Pickles.gif|Baby Piggy as Herself Baby Gonzo.jpg|Baby Gonzo as Himself Rizzo.png|Rizzo the Rat as Himself KermitTMM.JPG|Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog as Himself Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Himself Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear as Himself Granny Bird.jpg|Granny Bird as Himself Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Himself Snuffy.jpg|Snuffy as Himself 1969 Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Himself Bert in Sesame Street.jpg|Bert as Himself Grover.jpg|Grover as Himself Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Elmo and Zoe as Themselves 300px-Oscar_the_Grouch_3.jpg|Oscar the Grouchy as Himself Frazzle Sesame Street.jpg|Frazzle as Himself Bear.jpg|Big Bear as Himself Tutter.jpg|Tutter as Himself Mordecai_and_Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigdy as Themslevses Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Himself Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Himself Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Himself Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpemker as Himself YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Themselves Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg|Danny as Himself Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Herself Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Himself Marvin.jpg|Marvin as Himself Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina as Herself Salem.jpg|Salem as Himself 9720_1.jpg|The Chipmunks and the Chippettes as Themselves Garfield.jpg|Garfield as Himself Clifford.jpg|Clifford as Himself Fern.jpg|Fern as Herself Kellypic1.jpg|Kelly as Herself Tammy-1.jpg|Tammy as Herself Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself Bongo.jpeg|Bongo as Himself Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Himself Jessica Rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit as Himself Bongo the Gorilla.png|Bongo the Gorilla as Himself Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Himself Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey Louie and Webby as Themselves Disneychipandale_2073.jpg|Chip and Dale as Themselves Plutomarching.jpg| Mickey,_Donald_and_Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy as Themselvses Alice's sister.jpg Alice094.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2148.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2532.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg Launchpad8.jpg||Launchpad as Himself Minnie Mouse as Elsa.png|Minnie Mouse Elsa Costume as Herself Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck Jose Carocia and Panchito Pitstoles as Themselves Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan A Dale as Himself Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Himself Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Herself Little John.jpg|Little John as Himself Sis.jpg|Sis as Herself Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Himself Professor Emelius Browne.jpg|Professor Emelius Browne as Himself Milly Farrier.jpg|Milly Farrier as Herself Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Himseelf Lightning McQueen.jpg|Lightning Queen as Himself Mack_(Cars).jpg|Alan Mack as Himself Martin_(tow_mater).png|Tow Mater as Himself Queen of Ant Colony.jpg|Queen of Ant COlony as Herself Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Himself Sheriff Woody.jpg|Woody as Himself Jessie.png|Jessie as Herself Rex in Toy Story.jpg|Rex as Himself Buzz toy story 3.png|Buzz Lightyer as Himself Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm as Himself Zoom in Where the Toys Come From.jpg|Zoom as Himself Peepers in Where the Toys Come From.jpg|Peepers as Himself Peter (from Peter and the Wolf).jpg|Peter as Himself Pooh and Tigger.jpg|Pooh and Tigger as Themselves Owl.jpg|Owl as Himself Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as Himself Eeyore kingdom hearts.png|Eeyore as Himself Kanga kingdom hearts.png|Kanga as Herself Roo.jpg|Roo as Himself Lumpy Heffalumps.jpg Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Himself Jelly_Otter.png|Tara Strong as Jelly as Herself Perry the Platypus.jpg|Agent P as Himself Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Himself Ferb.jpg|Ferb as Himself Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Candace.jpg|Candace as Herself Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Herself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Herself Jenny.png|Jenny as Herself Eliza_Listen_to_Linda.png|Eliza as Herself Baljeet.jpg|Baljeet as Himself CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg|Buford as Himself Caboose-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg|Lion Car as Istelf Wendy upstages Candace.jpg|Wendy as Herself Mindy.jpg|Mindy as Herself Phineas and Ferb Ostriches.png|Ostriches as Themselvses 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita as Herself Jennymelodytime.jpg|Jenny as Herself Joemelodytime.jpg|Joe as Himself 1954-toot-2.jpg|Little Toot as Himself Abigail Gabble.jpg|Abigail and Amelia Gabble.jpg|Amelia as Themselvses The Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina as Herself TinSoilderSteadfast.jpg|Tin Soilder as Himself Timon.jpg|Timon as Himself Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Himself Young Nala.jpg|Young Nala as Herself Young simba lion king.png|Young Simba as Himself Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8925.jpg Mabel_pines_gravity_falls.png|Mabel as Himself Dipper_Pines.jpg|Dipper as Herself Vultures jungle book.jpg||Buzzie, Flaps Dizzy and Kim.jpg|Kim as Herself Casey Jr Traveling Van.jpg|Traveling Van Casey Jr Star Van.jpg|Star Van Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Herself Marco diaz.jpg|Marco as Himself Milo (Milo Murphy's Law).jpg|Milo as Himself Zack (Milo Murphy's Law).png|Zack as Himself Sara Murphy's in Milo Murphy's Law.jpg|Sara Murphy's as Herself Melissa_(Milo_Murphy's_Law).png|Melissa as Herself Shanti.jpg|Shanti as Herself Four Kittens..png|Magic Four Tiger as Themselves Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Mr. Walrus as Himself Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Himself Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Herself Rita.jpg|Rita as Herself Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Himself Francis-0.jpg|Fancis the Bull Lion Dog as Himself Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Herself Ludwig Von Drake in DuckTales.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake as Himself Alice094.jpg|Dodo as Himself Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Herself Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena as Herself Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Herself Junglebookbaloobagheera.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera as Themselves Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Himself Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Himself Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Himself Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Herself Bambi-1-.jpg|Bambi as Himself Thumperdisney.jpeg|Thumper as Himself Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi).png|Scuttle, Iago, Zazu, and Friend Owl as Themselves 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Annie-1.png|Annie as Herself Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Himself Quincy.png|Quincy as Himself Rocket.png|Rocket Two Eye Ball and Mouth as Himself Bullseye.jpg|Bullseye as Himself Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Baia Boxcar Hoper Car Horse and Pony Cattle Car Gondola Car and Cow and Pig Cage Car as Themselves Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior Red Steam Locomotive and Golden Tender as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|White Calliope and Blue Box as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg|Red/Brown and Green Cage as Istelf Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg|Princess and Teenage Girls Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg|Zebras and Camels as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg|Monkeys and Gorillas Cage Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|Brown Bear and Polar Cage Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg|Rainbow Colourful In the Sack as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg|Giraffe Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg|Velimon Box and Green Box Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg|Kangaroos car as Itself Casey Jones drives the engine..jpg Casey Jr Star Van.jpg|Star Van as Itself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|Hippo and Elephant Car as Itself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|Ostriches car as Itself Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg|Orange Coach as Itself Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach as Istelf Casey Jr's Red Caboose..png|Red Caboose as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|Giraffes as Themselves Casey Jr Cookies (A Bug's Life).jpg|Two Wagon Elliot.from_pete's_dragonjpg.png|Elliot as Himself Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Themselves Dumbo.jpg|Elephant Justin Big Boy Dumbo Yellow Hat Four Airplane Shoe Four Sandless as Himself Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Themslevses Jim Jr..jpg|Jim Jr. as Hismelf Junior.png|Juinor as Himself Trusty.jpg|Trusty as Himself Jock.jpg|Jock as Himself Chris in The Brave Little Toaster.jpg|Chris as Herself TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Himself Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling Nice Feet Slipper as Herself John Darling.jpg|John Darling as Himself Michael.png|Michael as Himself Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy as Themselves Jane.jpg|Jane as Herself Nice Feet Sandles peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg|Red Haired Human, Black Haired Human and Blonde Haired Human ash Themselves Char_123725.jpg|Queen Delightful as Herself Char_21341.jpg|Mary Darling as Herself Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Herself Smitty (Dumbo).jpg|Smitty the Bully as Himself Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Thmselves Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Herself Anna Render.png|Anna as Herself Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Minnie Mouse Costume as Herself Phil in Hercules.jpg|Philoctetes as Himself Pinocchio Monstro.png|Monstro as Himself Beach Ocean Sofia.jpg|Sofia as Herself Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants and Animals save new york.png|Colourful Mammal Planets as Themselves 7dwarfs.jpg The_7D_Annoy_Grumpy_Promo.png|The 17 Dwarfs Worker as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Giraffes as Themslesves King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Himself Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Himself Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Himself Boxcar 1..png|Boxcar Boxcar 2..png|Boxcar Boxcar 3..png|Boxcar Boxcar 4..png|Boxcar Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Herself Melody.jpg|Melody as Herself Timothy mouse balloon.png|Timothy Mouse as Himself Captain Colonel.jpg Tantor.gif Abu Elephant.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg Phineas and Ferb Elephant.png|Mother Father Bother Sister Clarabelle Cow in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4 005514178.png Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4 003307486.png Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4 002342452.png Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4 001014080.png Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4 001010610.png Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4 000733753.png Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4 000629122.png Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4 000627187.png Kovu (Adult).jpg Aladdin Flamingos.png|Flamingos as Themselves Aracuan Bird in the Donald Duck Shorts.jpg Olaf.jpg Krustytheclown.png Loonette the Clown.jpg Scrappy flies above the clowns..png Jangles the clown inside out.jpg Rollo the Clown.jpg Clown (The Brave Little Toaster).jpg|Circus Clown Gang as Themselves Mole in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad.jpg|Mr. Mole as Himself Iceraichabodmrtoad0660.jpg|Water Rat as Himself Iceraichabodmrtoad2318.jpg|McBagger as Himself Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as Himself Disneycircus.jpg|Giant Circus Tent as Itself Max and duke pets.png WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg Odette in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg Nella the Princess Knight Character.png Xiro the Lion.png D.jpg|Dagninmo as Himself Panthy.jpg Babes in Toyland Animated Yellow Coach.jpg Babes in Toyland Animated Blue Coach.jpg Jack and Jill Babes in Toyland (Animated).jpg My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic S02E02 The Return of Harmony Part 2 (HD).mp4 001108899.jpg|My Little Pony as The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Cars..png Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Himself Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Himself Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling as Herself Johnny Bravo in Staylongers.jpg Quick Draw McGraw.jpg Wally Gator.jpg Yogi Bear in A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration! 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera.jpg The Magic School Bus Ms. Frizzle.png Phoebe.jpg Wanda Li.jpg Dorothy Ann.jpg Keesha Franklin.jpg Ralphie pb01.jpg Cilan in Pokemon the Movie Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice.jpg Wordfriend-duck-240.png Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg EngineinTheGhostbustersLastTrainToOblivionepisodeCollage.png Hector.jpg|Hector Toad.jpg|Toad Van Float Parade as Themselves Buster and Chauncey.jpg Digit (1).jpeg Michelangelo in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg Gumball watterson cartoon network.png Lu in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg Og in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg Mike in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg Singaling Cartoon 2.png 7b53af0a596274c0a57073f6c9abd43d.jpg Brock.png Misty-0.png|Jenna Misty Costume as Herself Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie as Herself 7012856502d89a1d4806b5dc5d2e0e18.jpg Live Studio Ostrich.jpg Mr-homer-simpson-the-simpsons-hit-and-run-0.75.jpg Mr-bart-simpson-the-simpsons-hit-and-run-16.3.jpg TLETC Giraffes.png Two Giraffes.jpg The Two Toy Giraffes.png Hippie.png Snorlax Anime.png Claire.jpg Ozzie the Green - Cool Fluppy.png Dink the Orange - Playful Fluppy.png Bink the Yellow - Shy Fluppy.png Tippi the Purple - Lovely Fluppy.png Stanley the Blue - Loyal Fluppy.png Fanci the Pink - Pretty Fluppy.png Jamie Bingham.png Inki.png Dinki.png Fanci.png Tippi.png Ozzi.png Stanli.png Freddie the Manager.png Geraldine Growlville.png Pickles Kennelworth.png Rex Dogden.png Rozzie Rover.png Benny Barker.png Circus Wagon Cage and Wagon Madagascar 3.jpg Circus Calliope Wagon and Cage Madagascar 3.jpg ThomasandtheCircus9.png Circusflatbeds.png Soleil from The Spacebots.png Tomira In Reboot.png HectorCorrio.jpg Steamer_the_train_updated_sammyd_productions_dcazdyu-fullview.jpg|Steamer the Train # 91 as Himself Starlight Glimmer smiling at Juniper Montage EGS3.png|Starlight Glimmer Human as Herself Madeline_in_Madeline.jpg|Madeline Costume as Herself Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg| Nesquik_Bunny-0.jpg|Nesquik Bunny as Himself Littlefoot land before time.jpg|Littlefoot, Cera land before time.jpg|Cera, Ducky land before time.jpg|Ducky, Petrie land before time.jpg|Petrie, Spike land before time.jpg|and Spike as LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Katie the secret life of pets.png|Katie as Shy little kitten.jpg| The Tawny Scrawny Lion.jpg|Tawny Scrawny Lion as Himself 825576.jpg| Rocko pebble and the penguin.jpg|Rocko as LazyTown_stephanie.png|Tara Strong as Stephanie as Herself Maria_posada.jpg|Ariel Winter as Maria as Herself Howie.jpg|Matt Vogel as Howie as Himself Peter Griffin.png|Tara Strong as Peter Griffin as Himself Eddie_(Little_People).png|Eddie as Himself Tinky_Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Himself Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy as Himself Laa_Laa.png|Laa Laa as Herself Po_(Teletubbies).jpg|Po as Herself Songbarney.png|Barney as Himself BJ.jpg|BJ as Himself Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop as Herself Brum.jpg|Brum Float Parade Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Float Parade Annie.png|Annie Float Parade Clarabel.png|Clarabel Float Parade Hector.jpg| Toad.jpg|Hector and Toad as Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue Movies Category:Movies Spoof